


Calamities

by zesulin



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, M/M, alien tech being a bitch, vintage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zesulin/pseuds/zesulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Peter joins the Avengers and on his first mission with them he gets severely injured and Deadpool obtrudes and kills a few S.H.E.I.L.D. agents while trying to protect Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calamities

An inhuman shriek filled the air as they descended upon the city, the crackle of dark magic like static in the ears of all in the city. Sirens blared below, the police fighting back the invaders as best they could; futile as always. The National Guard had been called an hour previously, and there still was no sign of them.

Peter Parker watched from atop a building observing his team mates as they too descended upon the city, guns ablaze, so to speak. This would be his first mission as an official Avenger. After years and years of practically begging Fury, he was one of them. Even if as just a 'back-up' of sorts. Peter had practically danced when the Avengers summoned him to help with the invasion. Thor had mumbled something about Loki trying to take over the world again, in a wild attempt to get revenge on his older brother. Hell if Peter knew; the battle of New York had been several years ago now, when he was still just a sophomore in high school.

The pulse of an alien weapon broke him from his muses, sending him flying through the air and into a building and through the dark glass of the window. He gripped his stomach, groaning as the stench of scorched flesh reached his nose. Peter wobbled to his feet, letting out a muffled cry of pain as he felt shards of glass pressing into his back. As he was about to retaliate, he stood rigid. Every fiber of his being screeched in pain, fire in his veins. Then….nothing. Numbness as his arm moved on it's own, sending him through the air.

Peter's body was out of control now, his mind a blur of shapes and colors, unintellegable shouts that didn't make sense. It was like he had too much to drink, except he couldn't control himself at all. Warmth blossomed through his chest and arms, but his body kept moving, even when the heat became searing. From somewhere far off, a cry of 'shoot to kill' could be heard. He didn't process it; only let the heat continue to fill him.

"PETER!"

Something inside him twisted at the familiarity of the voice, rendering him motionless, which apparently gave the speaker enough time to pick him up. Peter struggled in the grasp of his captor, though the lights and sounds around him softened. There was still shouting not far behind, and a dizzying 'thwump thwump thwump' noise not far off. There was a series of deafening bangs and a few agonized shouts before things began to become quieter. His captor spoke again.

"Hey. Spidey. Ya with me? Listen…you've got to calm down, okay?" Peter continued to fight back, though there was more clarity now. He moved in and out of awareness, though always was unclear the second he began to realize what was going on. Eventually, however, he grew still. Moving exhausted him, and anyways, he was somewhere quiet and dark now. Peter tried to keep his consciousness by trying to figure out where in New York he was.

"Here we go. Atta boy, stay still. This is going to hurt, fair warning." said the voice. He felt a sharp pain, and then nothing as the world went dark.

Peter awoke to loud snoring. As his eyes opened and adjusted to the low light of what seemed to be an old warehouse. The scent of must hung heavily in the chilly air, the sound of the city muffled. He sat up abruptly and instantly regretted it. A jolt of pain shot through his torso, sending his vision spiraling. Peter groaned, laying back for a few moments before a yawn broke the silence.

"Some firefight back there."

Wade. He should have known.

"Firefight?"

"Yep. You had this funky little alien technology embedded into your side. Mind control or something. Anyways, I saved your ass from SHIELD and your so-called team mates. Then again, people don't take to kindly to being jumped on, you know? Except for me. I wouldn't mind it if you jumped on—"

"Wade."

"Yeah?"

"You're saying I attacked the Avengers and SHIELD?"

"Expertly. Tasha didn't look so pretty after you were done with her. I mean, she's ALIVE, but…"

"What about SHIELD? How did you shake them off."

"Oh. I shot them." Wade replied smoothly, his grin apparent under his mask.

"You shot…SHIELD agents."

"I'm not about to let a bunch of idiots with guns kill my cute little Spidey. They didn't even hesitate."

Peter sighed heavily. "I see." There was no point in pressing the matter. Best not to give Wade too much to rant about. He had a headache like a bitch right now, anyways. "And you were the one who took it out and bandaged me up?"

"You betcha."

The younger man smiled, shaking his head and wincing as his vision spun.

"Ouch…damn."

"Go back to sleep, Petey." Wade pulled his mask up over his nose and kissed Peter's forehead. "You look like you're half dead."

"I feel it…Night, Wade."

The older man scooted closer, pulling his partner closer. "Goodnight, sweet prince."

"Quote Shakespeare again and I'll slap you."

"Love you, too."


End file.
